People are increasingly utilizing wireless communication technologies to transmit data between electronic devices. For example, people may have a Wi-Fi access point in their home that provides internet access to their computers, laptops, smart phones, game systems, and network appliances, along with a Bluetooth-enabled speaker, headset, or game controller that connects with one or more of their Wi-Fi enabled devices, and other devices, all of which may benefit from communicating with each other. In order to facilitate these wireless connections, data must be transmitted at various dedicated frequencies along the electromagnetic spectrum, depending for example on the technology used. Devices may attempt to transmit data using the same frequency band, which can result in interference and degraded performance.